


Birdie

by DraconesIgnis



Series: You don't understand [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Death, Gore, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconesIgnis/pseuds/DraconesIgnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'You don't understand'.</p>
<p>This one kinda reminds me of Granny Rags from the original Dishonored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birdie

A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush.  
But when times are hard, we need a small push.  
Where are these birds? Can I trade mine for more?  
I offer you money, hand dripping with gore.  
Do you see my birdie? Do you see him right here?  
Do you hear my birdie? He sings like a dear.  
The gurgle of blood in small lungs.  
The quiet crack of tiny bones in the fist.

Don't you like my birdie's song?


End file.
